


Dating Reno Sinclair Would Include

by randomfandomimagine



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dating, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Can you do a ‘Dating Reno (FFVII) Would Include’?





	Dating Reno Sinclair Would Include

  * When you first met you didn’t really know what to think of each other
  * You argued often yet other times you got along so well
  * At first your personalities clashed a little but you became friends
  * Maybe it was that Reno was never serious and kept flirting with you
  * He used to annoy you a lot, now you can’t live without him
  * Same goes for him, he hated that you didn’t get his vibe
  * Until you finally connected and became inseparable
  * Your friendship was trully special
  * Most of it was just flirting, which you both thought was friendly
  * People kept telling you about it, but you knew it was special
  * It was just your way of showing each other your fondness!
  * But one day you realized you had feelings for each other
  * At least it wasn’t hard to transition from friends to something more
  * One day you were hanging out together and you just… kissed
  * It was simple and casual, yet romantic and sweet
  * You and Reno usually keep things very casual
  * You’re still friends despite it all, so you chat like always
  * Just that now there’s also kissing and stuff
  * But your kisses are so calm and casual
  * At least, most of the time
  * Because other times, when you’re alone, things get heated
  * A simple kiss might turn into a passionate make out session
  * There’s a lot of physical contact
  * A lot of stroking and hugging
  * You two would be sitting in a bar and his hand would be on your thigh
  * Or you’d be playing with his hair
  * Kisses everywhere, on the neck, on the cheek, on the temple, on the forehead, on the hand, on the jaw, on the head, everywhere!
  * Also hand holding, not as much but it’s definitely recurrent
  * Sitting on his lap nearly every day
  * You’re now more comfortable there than on an actual seat
  * And he just loves having you so close
  * Especially wrapping his arms around you, he loves feeling you so intimately close to him
  * Apart from the physical part, you talk a lot too
  * Granted, it’s mostly about trivial stuff
  * Work, your likes, how your day went… But you do love chatting
  * You don’t often talk about serious stuff and it’s harder for you two
  * But it’s because you prefer to keep things light hearted
  * Unless you absolutely need to
  * But you’re always there to comfort the other if the situation calls for it
  * When he comes home he’s usually exhausted
  * So he just lies down and puts his head on your lap
  * Then you caress his hair while he tells you about work
  * Teasing each other every single day
  * It’s your own way of saying ‘I love you’ without actually saying it
  * Lots of loving and silly nicknames
  * You call him ‘babe’, ‘Ren’, ‘handsome’ or ‘hottie’
  * He calls you ‘babe’ as well as many variations of your name
  * But also ‘doll’, ‘gorgeous’, ‘hot stuff’ and ‘sweetie’
  * He’s not over protective or jealous or anything
  * But if you’re ever in danger he loses it
  * And same goes for you, you have such a strong love for each other




End file.
